1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club grip with first indicia to indicate where the thumbs and fingers of a player are to be located and other indicia to indicate other areas and more particularly pertains to ensuring a proper gripping of a golf club by a player when swinging a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club grips of various constructions including indicia and contours of various sorts is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club grips of various constructions including indicia and contours of various sorts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking the exterior surface of golf grips for assisting in the proper hand placement of a golfer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 335,320 to McCarty discloses a training aid attachment for a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,130 to Jacques discloses a golf club grip training aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,118 to Budney discloses a golf club grip training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,034 to Lee discloses a golf-grip training device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,785 to Mills discloses a golf grip training apparatus.
In this respect, the golf club grip with first indicia to indicate where the thumbs and fingers of a player are to be located and other indicia to indicate other areas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to ensure a proper gripping of a golf club by a player when swinging a golf club.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf club grip with first indicia to indicate where the thumbs and fingers of a player are to be located and other indicia to indicate other areas which can be used for to ensure a proper gripping of a golf club by a player when swinging a golf club. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.